Trust
by Megera22
Summary: After a sudden battle with Spectra, Jason and the team meet a new G-Force member. Thea the Peacock. But one thing is for sure, they don't know if they can trust her. After some questionable actions, Jason must choose weather to become her enemy or ally. Rated for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Battle of the Planets or its characters. I only created Thea.**

_Here's a new story, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know in the comments._

* * *

Chapter 1

Jason could describe his troubles with one word. Leadership. Yes, he was second in command, but it made him angry when Mark would take a route Jason wouldn't. Clearly he was the better fighter, and strategist, but why did he never get a chance to take the team into action.

"Jason," Mark caught his attention. "We need to go to Anderson's office, he has an assignment for us."

The condor let out a small grunt of annoyance before going to the chief.

"Good to see you, team." Anderson said. "Recently, Spectra has been increasing resources for their technology."

The team listened intensely as Anderson continued.

"I need you to go in on recon and find out who is their new weapons expert is. Only recon. Got it Jason."

"Yes, Chief."

Mark spoke up. "Let's go team."

Moments later, G-Force was able to find their way to the base of Spectra. Each person separated to different sectors of the large mecha. They watched patently, waiting for the new recruit of Spectra.

Jason stuck to the higher regions and watched as Zultar entered the area he was in with another beside him. A female, with mouse brown hair, that was their new weapons expert? Jason was confused who was this?

"Your productivity is proving useful, Desdemona." Zultar said to the woman. "Ever since we recruited you, our weapons have advanced beyond what I had comprehended."

"It is my pleasure to serve you, lord Zultar." She said bowing to him.

Jason's communicator beeped, and Princesses voice entered. "My cover's blown, we need to leave." Gunshot sounds followed. "Hurry."

The condor complied and left the area. He met up with the rest of the team as they ran to where Tiny waited for them in the Phoenix. They dodged bullets as they turned corner after corner to get to their ship. They had no choice, they had to fight.

Turning sharply around, Mark, Princess, and Jason pulled out their weapons and attacked the soldiers of Spectra. The Eagle let his boomerang fly, knocking out several of the green clothed enemies. Princess's yoyo managed to tie several down. Jason's gun released a powerful gas that covered them as they ran.

"Don't let them get away, you fools." Zultar's voice rang through the compound.

One more shot rang out, causing the condor to fall. He grunted in pain as he held his shoulder and several soldiers began to surround him. They were forced to the ground as a figure landed on them from above. The condor couldn't see well because of the gas he has used, but her figure was close to Princess's.

"Thanks Princess." He said as she pulled him up and used her own body as a support to him.

"Jason." Princess's voice called out in front of them, causing the condor to be even more confused. If Princess was in front of him, who was helping him right then?

He didn't have the chance to see her well as she helped him to the Phoenix.

"Jason, where are you?" Mark called as well.

"Get to the Phoenix and get the med bay ready." The female beside the condor yelled to them. "We're right behind you."

They didn't argue, even though they didn't know her. The four ran to the opening they made and jumped out to the air, free falling to the jet. Using their winged capes, they glided to the waiting ship and entered with no problem.

The three from the original team finally got a good look at the woman who helped them. She wore their uniform, a Peacock. She held the same color scheme as the beautiful bird, her helmet and wings supporting the blue. Around the eyes of the helmet was a streak of white compared the others. The visor of her helmet peaked into a sharp beak and held a lighter white tone. Her long gloves and boots peaked up to a point on the biceps and thighs. Her skirt was slightly longer than Princess's and had the same peak to the left side. Her wing like cape had small circles of green on the ends of the feathers, providing the eyes of the Peacock's tail. On her waist, there was a holder to her weapon, that none of them could tell quite what it was yet. Of her facial features, they could tell that she had red lipstick on and her eyes glowed a lilac tone.

She didn't pay attention to them as she began taking care of the wounded condor. Once they were taken completely in the ship, she was the one to help Jason onto one of the beds in the medical center. She lifted his cape and examined his wound.

"You're lucky, it missed what was important." She grabbed some cloth and pressed it against the injury.

Jason didn't know why, but something about her seemed wrong. And one thing was for sure, he didn't like her. Mark entered the room and looked to the Peacock.

"Thanks for the help, but can you please tell us who you are. We didn't know there was a new team member."

"There isn't." She said to him, causing a slight glare to be gazed at her by Jason. "I'm not part of this team. Anderson sent me to do some spying for Center Neptune several weeks ago. I almost had the information I needed, until your team messed up like that."

"Hey now," Jason cut in. "Anderson never told us about you. And that was our mission. So what if we got caught, we found out what was needed to be known. Don't act like your better than us because your just a little spy for our team."

She didn't look that impressed by Jason's antics. Instead of fighting, she walked out of the room and onto the platform to take her out.

Mark stopped her for a moment. "Listen, we just didn't expect another G-Force member."

"And I'm telling you that I'm not part of G-Force. I get the information you need for your missions." She turned to the larger man dressed as an owl. "Take me out, Tiny."

He nodded and turned to the controls.

"Wait," Princess said. "Can we please know your name so we can know who you are?"

The Peacock hesitated. "Thea. My name is Thea."

With that she was lifted to the top of the Phoenix before spreading her blue and green wings and taking off.


	2. Chapter 2

Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Battle of the Planets or its characters. I only created Thea.**

_Sorry to make you wait. Busy week. I know that the first chapter was weaker but I hope this is better. I'm trying my best to work with it. I never really watched the series, but I did enjoy the concept of it._

* * *

Chapter 2

Jason slammed his fist on the table in front of him. "I can't believe you assigned a new member of the team without telling us."

Anderson simply kept his calm domineer as he continued to watch his team. "I understand your feelings Jason, but I only have Thea find out information for your missions. You were never to meet her because she isn't part of your division."

"What does that mean?" Mark said with his arms folded.

"I'll elaborate." Anderson continued. "She is part of a different division of ISO. She technically doesn't work for me. I just have her sometimes go out on recon for your missions."

Jason growled. "I still don't like it. Why would you keep this a secret from us."

The Chief stood up. "Because it wasn't anything you truly needed to know. Understand that, Jason. You are dismissed."

The condor made a move to go against the Chief but was held back by Princess's hand. He growled before turning abruptly to leave the room. The others followed behind, still working on believing the new member of ISO.

"Don't worry about it, Jason. We heard it straight from the Chief. We can trust him." The leader said.

"I still don't like it."

"None of us really do." Keyop said through some bleeps and boops.

Princess placed a finger on her chin. "I have to admit, it's sort of nice to have another female working in our team."

"She's not part of our team!" Jason roared, making Princess jump.

The four behind Jason stopped in their tracks. The condor noticed and turned to look at them. He growled at himself before turning back to down the hall.

"Come on." He called to them. "We have a mission to do."

* * *

Moments later, they were in the Phoenix preparing for the battle ahead. Jason loaded his pistol and pouch full of amo and whatever else needed. Mark walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to keep calm during this battle. If Thea shows up don't try to get her and question her. We do our mission while she does hers." Mark warned. "Got it?"

"Yes."

Mark paused. "Are you certain you can do this? You were only wounded just a day ago."

Jason looked at his leader with annoyance. "I'm fine, Mark."

The Eagle nodded and went back to his post. Jason rubbed his eyes and looked down to his hands. Clenching them tightly, he thought quietly about his task ahead. What would he do if Thea was there? He was told not to interfere with her mission, but he wanted to know who she truly was. He didn't trust her one bit.

"Alright, were coming up on Spectra's base." Tiny said to the team.

Jason and the others stood and ran to the exit of the jet, leaving Tiny ready for when they escape. They were lifted to the top of the blue and red plane where they glided to the large mecha below them. It was shaped like an alien creature that had the form of a snake.

They landed on an outside panel and held onto the indents as Jason pulled out his pistol. He carefully changed the nozzle and placed in a different cartridge. He pressed the trigger and a bright blue flame left the gun in a steady stream. He placed the flame next to the metal plate and began to cut into the machine. Once the entrance was done, he pushed the elliptical cutout in and let it fall to the ground.

The team entered silently and went to work. Princess's job was to use her technical advantage to mess up their computer systems. Keyop was to go with her to help provide protection. Mark and Jason were to find Zultar and end his current plan, hopefully stop him in the process.

Jason and his leader ran down the corridor, taking out any Spectra soldier they passed. Then entered the central hub and found Zultar with his new assistant. The Leader of Spectra turned and grimaced at the two.

"Jason, take care of the weapons expert. I got Zultar." Mark said to the second in command with a low voice.

Zultar's venomous voice cut in. "I think not G-Force!" he ran and jumped down an escape tube. Mark chased after him yelling behind him.

"Take care of the girl."

Jason readied for the battle and looked over to the brown haired girl. She glared at him and reached for a weapon in her pocket. Jason didn't allow her to move on, he pulled out his gun and shot at her. She jumped out of the way of his bullet and began to ran, sending Jason on a chase. As he followed her, he couldn't remove the image of her eyes. They were lilac.


	3. Chapter 3

Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Battle of the Planets or its characters. I only created Thea.**

_I know its been a while, but things have been hecktic. Here's another chapter. I hope it is acceptable. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 3

The condor chased the woman until he actually lost her around the corner. He let out a growl and went searching for his enemy. He ran past the corner and tripped over something, landing on top of what he tripped over.

"Ow." A voice said below him.

He pushed himself off of the person below him so he was on his back next to them. He then took that chance to push himself into a sitting position. As he looked over to see Thea pushing herself up from her fallen position the condor's communicator went off with his leader's voice ringing through.

"Jason, Zultar escaped. Did you capture his accomplice?"

He pinched his lips together and responded. "No, but I did run into the peacock, literally."

"Good, bring her to the Phoenix, I have a few questions for her." Mark's voice continued. "And don't try to kill her on the way."

Jason practically ignored that last part as he looked to see the girl he knocked down walking away from him. He gritted his teeth and ran after her. Roughly grabbing her arm, he pulled her back to look her in the face.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Thea looked at him with distaste. "I'm going to the Phoenix. Your leader wishes to speak with me. I am going to clear things up between me and your team."

* * *

Moments later, Thea stood against a wall with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her glare didn't faze the team members of G-Force. Mark finally spoke up when Thea wasn't going to speak for herself.

"Listen, Thea, you may not be part of the team, but we would consider having you part of G-Force if you were more cooperative."

She raised an eyebrow. "What if I don't want to cooperate with you?"

"Great…Teamwork." Keyop said through some beeps to the peacock.

Her eyes threw daggers at the boy. "Beat it, kid."

Jason harshly grabbed her arm once again, gaining a wince of pain from her. Keyop's face showed shock and pain as he watch her not take back the comment.

"You have no right to treat my team in that way!" Mark glared at the peacock.

"If you want," she said quite calmly, despite the hand holding her arm, which she pulled off. "I'll leave. You let me do my work, I'll let you do your work."

She began to walk to the bay door to leave. Mark glared at her and followed Thea to the door.

He grabbed her arm, like Jason had before, and pulled her back. Before anyone could react she twisted around and let her fist fly into his jaw, thoroughly knocking him to the ground. Princess ran over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't know about you," Thea said with malice. "But this is my job, I do this to live. I have to take care of myself. I don't live at Center Neptune with everything provided for me. I don't get to spend my off time playing ping pong against Mark or Jason, I don't get to eat as many burgers as Tiny gets to. Heck, I don't even get the time to play on the guitar or drums like Princess and Keyop."

"How on earth did you know…" Princess trailed off.

Thea pinched her lips together. "My job is a 24/7 shift. I get very little time to myself. Who gets all the information for your missions? Me. Who makes sure that all your weapons are ready for you? Me. All in all, I do far more work that any of you."

"Thea, we aren't trying—" Tiny jumped in.

"Trying to what? Offend me? Take advantage of my work?" She was over loading from the many years of no gratification. "Well, I'm done with helping you. You won't see me anymore during your missions. But remember, all your team is, is thanks to me."

With that, she went to the bay doors and exited the large jet, gliding away from the red and blue plane. The team stood there dumbfounded at her actions, uncertain of what to do.

"Dang it." The eagle huffed. "That didn't go well. Maybe next time—"

"There won't be a next time." Jason cut off his leader. "Didn't you hear her? We won't see her again. I say good riddance to her, she only caused trouble for us anyway."

"Jason?" Princess caught his attention. "Are you possibly in love with her?"

The condor grimaced, "Don't be ridiculous, I could care less for someone who doesn't care for anyone on my team."

"She did take care of your bullet wound." The owl said to him in her defense.

He twisted back to his team. "Why are you defending her? I don't care what she has done for us. She still is a selfish, unjustified, imposter to the G-Force team. I'm glad she's gone."

He left the room shortly after, again leaving a dumbfounded team to wonder. Mark gained back his pride from the punch he sustained stood to his feet shortly after. Princess looked at him with concern, gaining a nod.

"He's just confused and hurting slightly. Just wait a bit, he'll get over it when we see Thea again."

"How do you know we'll see her again when she specifically said we wouldn't?" Tiny said from his pilot seat.

Mark cocked an eyebrow. "A feeling."


End file.
